


I would never trade this for anything

by SportyMari



Series: Halzek and their Family [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Adam is a big softie, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Baby Ruzek-Halstead is here with a surprise!
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Halzek and their Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I would never trade this for anything

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited arrival of baby Ruzek-Halstead. The name and gender decisions were difficult.

Jay and Adam were in the middle of their breakfast routine when Jay realized something was wrong, 

“Oh god, we still have to tell Voight and the rest of the team! Adam, we’ve kept this for months!” Jay exclaimed flipping pancakes. 

“Okay 1, strange time to be thinking abut that. And 2, we’ve known for 2 months so chill the fuck down”

“Ruz, we haven’t even told my _brother_! That’s messed up!”

“Alright we’ll call our mini pack today so we can tell them then. Okay?”

“What about the team?”

“Today as well if you’re that impatient to tell them. You’re the one carrying our baby.”

“Oh yeah that’s true.”

“Yeah!” Adam rolled his eyes half heartedly at his boyfriend.

“We tell everyone today. Though I’m sure Eveline has a guess about this. She’s been giving me extra hugs recently.”

“Huh. She’s a smart kid.”

“That she is. As well the daughter of two genius doctors so that’s to be expected.”

“I wonder what our kid is going to be like.” Adam walked up to Jay and placed his hands on the slight bump of his stomach. 

“Brave and reckless.”

“So like you?”

“Like both of us. Now come on! We have to get to work soon.” Jay put their pancakes in a container and walked to the front door. 

“But I’m starving,” Adam whined.

“I’m the pregnant one and you’re always starving. Jeez!” Jay grabbed Adam’s keys and his jacket and left the house. 

“I’m driving!” Adam yelled.

“You wish bubba,” Jay’s voice came from outside.

“Why do I deal with him?” Adam muttered. 

When they got to the precinct, Trudy was standing behind the desk smirking at them. She waved Jay over to her desk. 

“Yeah, Platt?”

“A little birdie told me that you’re expecting so I got you something,” Platt whispered before taking a blanket out of the bottom of the desk drawer.

“You got a baby blanket?” 

“I figured I’d help by getting something you’ll need. One less thing for you and Adam to buy.”

“Thank you, Trudy. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I had to, Officer Chuckles.” 

“Thanks again, Platt.” Jay waved and went up the stairs to where Adam was waiting for him.

“What was that about?”

“Connor told Trudy that I’m expecting.”

“Ah. So that’s why you suddenly have a blanket.”

“Yep!” Jay opened the gate and walked upstairs to where the rest of the team were.

“Oh hey, Halstead and Ruzek. Why do you have a blanket, Jay?” Hailey asked the Omega.

“Platt saw how tired I’ve been lately and wanted to give me this so it would be easier for me to sleep here.” Jay half-lied. Adam internally scoffed at the answer but outwardly kept his emotions down. 

“God damn! She’s never done that for me,” Erin groaned. 

“Well then you should have a baby.” Jay said, not unkindly. But then he realized what he had said and rushed over to Adam, who gave him a hug. 

“You’re pregnant?” Kev was the first to break the silence that had followed. 

“Yeah,” Jay said hesitantly. 

“How long?” Al was next to speak up. 

“Uh like 3 ½ months now.”

“Oh my gosh!” Hailey squealed and hugged Jay without adding too much pressure to his stomach. She let go of him and hugged Adam. “Congratulations to you both! You’ll make great parents if what I’ve seen so far tells me anything.”

“Thank you Upton,” Adam said with a genuine smile on his face. 

“Boy or girl?”

“Jay and I think it’s going to be a girl.”

“Well she’s going to have amazing fathers,” Kev pat Adam’s shoulder. He lightly touched Jay’s arm in a way that Adam won’t get defensive and Jay won’t get frightened. 

“She’s also going to have amazing aunts and uncles,” Jay said shyly. It was then that everyone realized that Erin hadn’t said anything. 

“Lindsay?” Hailey looked over at the other female in the room. Erin cleared her throat and shook her head. 

“Good for you two,” Erin looked between the expecting parents. Her look lingered on Jay’s stomach. “I have to go to the board meeting.”

Everyone watched as she left the room. Jay whimpered and hid his face in Adam’s neck. Adam rubbed his back, comfortingly. Kevin, Hailey, and Alvin looked over at them with small smiles on their faces. Just then, Hank came out of his office and cleared his throat. 

“Do I want to know why you people are just standing around doing nothing?”

“We-uh...we we’re just,” Hailey tripped over her words. Even Alvin didn’t know what to say. Luckily, Adam knew exactly what to say.

“They were just congratulating Jay and I on our baby.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Jay’s pregnant with who we are hoping is a girl. If it’s a son, that’s good too. But we have an instinct that it’s a girl.”

“Halstead, how far along are you?”

“Almost four months, sir.”

“Ruzek, permission to put him on desk duty in 2 months?” 

“Granted.”

“Let’s get to work, everyone.”

:::::

Jay is now 8 months pregnant and at home because Adam didn’t want to risk him getting hurt in any way. Jay normally would say that Adam is being an overprotective father but he knew where he was coming from. 

They told Will, Eveline, Kelly, and Matt 3 months ago during a game of Monopoly. Connor already knew because he had been there when Jay took the pregnancy test 5 months before. Jay smiled when he thought back to that day he told the rest of their friends and mini pack. 

_“Adam, I’m pregnant with your son and your daughter! Be nice, you idiot!” Jay yelled, throwing a pistachio at his boyfriend._

_”Of course, sweetheart.” Adam rolled his eyes._

_”Jay, you’re pregnant?” Will suddenly said. Jay froze where he was sitting on the couch and looked wide eyed at Connor, who had the same look on his face._

_“Y-y-yeah. I'm pregnant.” Jay whispered. He looked at the ground, scared._

_“That’s amazing,” Matt hugged Jay first. Kelly wasn’t much farther with another hug._

_”How long have you been keeping that from us?”_

_”I’m 5 months pregnant. So like, 3 months.” Jay laughed, wiping tears away._

_”Rude,” Matt joked._

_”I’m going to be an uncle,” Will laughed, nervously._

_”Yeah. You’re going to be an uncle.”_

_”To a boy and a girl,” Adam spoke up. Will looked at his little brother’s swollen stomach._

_”You’re joking,” Will gasped. Jay shook his head._

_”I’m going to be a cousin,” Eveline’s soft voice said from Connor’s lap._

_”You’re going to be a cousin.”_

Jay was ripped out of the memory by the jingling of keys from the front door. Adam came strolling in, giving Jay a kiss as he walked past. The Alpha put his bag in the bedroom and came to the couch. Jay automatically went to Adam’s lap and cuddled close. 

“How was work?”

“They all miss you.”

“Mmm.”

“Kim asked how you’re doing. She and Hailey want you to know that if you ever want company, they’ll come over and do that.” 

“I’ll remem—Ruz, oh shit! These haven’t been Braxton Hicks.” Jay huddled into a ball as best as he could. Adam looked down with worry at his boyfriend. Adam grabbed his ass and pulled him into his lap. As Adam was putting Jay down, he felt something wet on his hands. 

“Jay, I think your water broke.” Adam whispered. Jay whimpered and nodded dumbly. They rushed to the hospital and Adam called Will, Kelly, and Voight on the way there. 

“Ruz, it hurts,” Jay cried in the passenger seat. 

“I know darling. We’re almost there,” Adam placed a hand on Jay’s stomach. 

“Ugh why did we think having kids was a good idea?”

“Because the outcome of the pregnancy is a healthy baby, or in this case, two healthy babies.”

“You always know what to say, Ruz.” Jay said softly, looking lovingly at his Alpha boyfriend.

10 minutes later (Adam may or may not have used the siren), they arrived at the hospital and it was Maggie who brought out the wheelchair. Jay whimpered as he was set down in the chair. Will rushed out with Connor following after him. 

“How’s he doing?” Will asked as the three of them followed Maggie and Jay to the maternity wing. 

“The contractions started probably while I was still at work,” Adam said.

“Here, you two stay with him. I’ll get your doctor and tell her you’re here and I’ll get everyone food. We’ll probably be here for a while.” Connor said before sprinting down the hall. 

“I love that guy,” Will sighed, watching his boyfriend go down the hall.

“Then propose, you big oaf!” Adam slapped the back of Will’s head.

“What like you’re planning on doing with my brother?” Will shot back. Adam smirked and opened his jacket pocket enough for Will to see into it. “No fucking way!”

“Shhh,” Adam chuckled while putting a hand over Will’s mouth. 

“You got a ring? How much did it cost? Oh god, Jay is going to kill you if it was really expensive!” Will whispered.

“Well then, I’ll pop the question after I’ve held my children at least once,” Adam smirked. 

“You, sir, are dead.”

“Yes I know. But I’d spend as much money as I can on Jay. He’s worth going broke for.”

“Alright so, now I guess it’s my move.”

“Buy the ring. You know that Jay, Kelly, Matt, and I will help plan it out. We’re a pack, Will.”

“Thank you, Adam. Now, come on. My brother is probably getting antsy without us.” 

“So clingy, that one.”

“We love him anyway.”

“God knows why.” Adam and Will walked into Jay’s room to find him looking up at the ceiling and mouthing something. 

“What’s up, little bro?”

“The ceiling,” Jay joked, moving his head left so he was looking at his brother. 

“Ha Ha! Clearly you’re not in that much pain if you can still joke.” 

“I’m holding on by an inch right now.” 

“Hey, who’s watching Eveline if you both are on call tonight?”

“Our neighbors. They said that once Jay is off maternity leave and you both have a shift together, they’ll watch the twins as well.” Connor answered coming into the room. He was carrying 4 sodas, crackers, and a few chocolate bars. The doctor came into the room after him. She immediately went to check on Jay’s dilation. 

“He’s dilated already 5 inches,” she informed everyone before leaving. Jay let out a bloody murder scream at the painful contraction. 

“It’ll be over soon, baby.” Adam ran a hand through Jay’s hair. 

:::::

“Aww they’re absolutely adorable,” Kim squealed quietly so she didn’t wake the twins. 

“What are their names,” Al asked the new parents.

“The little girl that Antonio’s holding is Hollie Isabella Ruzek-Halstead. The boy is Alexander Maverick Ruzek-Halstead.” Adam replied. Jay had fallen asleep after 10 hours of labor (excluding the contractions) and Adam didn’t have the heart to wake him to say hi to their visitors. 

“They’re lucky to have you boys as parents.” Hailey smiled at Adam, who enveloped her in a hug, 

“Thank you, Hailey. That means a lot.”

“Have the rest of the pack met them yet?” Antonio asked. Adam shook his head no.

“Kelly and Matt are still on shift so they’ll drop by tonight. Will had to leave to pick up Eve from school so he missed everything. He’s dropping by with her in the afternoon.” 

“So we’re the first people after Connor to meet these kids.” Kev said. He pet Alexander’s soft hair. 

“Yep. Congrats you guys!”

“I only wish that Erin was here to see this,” Adam felt bad for his boyfriend. Jay has been really excited for Erin to help with names but, the female Alpha had left town shortly after the pregnancy announcement. Jay kept saying it was his fault she felt. 

“She made her decision the second she left,” Antonio said coldly. 

“Come on team. We should let the new parents bond with their children more. Adam, tell Jay that he better bring the kids around sometime,” Al pointed at Adam.

“Of course, Al,” Adam promised. 

“Good. See you around, Ruzek.” And with that the team were gone and Adam was watching his kids. 

“You two are going to be so spoiled by the time you turn 1.” Adam laughed. Hollie looked up at him with confusion while Alexander whined to be picked up from his crib. “Yep, this is my new life.” Adam looked at his boyfriend one last time and cuddled up to him with Alex between them and Hollie laying peacefully in her crib. “Wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that! Thank you for everyone who commented on the last part for this and I’m sorry it took so long.


End file.
